Flower of Sky aka Sora no Hana
by Hanarin No Himeko
Summary: FLOWER, girlband Korea yang sudah mengepakkan sayapnya di industry musik Korea selama 4 tahun, kini harus dilatih bersama SKY, boyband Jepang, atas dasar kerjasama antar agency.


**Sora no Hana a.k.a Flower of Sky**

**.**

**.**

_A __**SasuSaku**__ Fanfiction_

.

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing,serta agency mereka sendiri _

_Setting : South Korea & Japan_

_Warning : OOC, AU, Typo(s), abal, gaje_

.

_**Summary : FLOWER, girlband Korea yang sudah mengepakkan sayapnya di industry musik Korea selama 4 tahun, kini harus dilatih bersama SKY, boyband Jepang, atas dasar kerjasama antar agency.**_

**.**

Jaman _modern_ merupakan jaman yang menyenangkan menurut sebagian orang. Teknologi yang kian semakin canggih dari hari ke hari memudahkan manusia di bumi ini untuk melakukan kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Kehidupan yang glamor sering ditemukan di kota-kota besar di Negara-negara kaya yang ekonominya sudah tentu terjamin. Namun, tak jarang ditemukannya kehidupan glamor di Negara-negara berkembang yang ekonominya masih tak stabil. Selain teknologi yang kian canggih, musik pun juga ikut berkembang.

Di jaman _modern_ ini, musik _pop_ sudah menjadi tren yang sering di-_download_ oleh kebanyakan orang. Kebanyakan musisi jaman _modern_ menggunakan _genre _lagu _pop_ untuk membuat lagu. _Jazz_ dan _RnB_ juga sering terdengar di kalangan manusia _modern_. _Hip hop_ dan _Rock_ pun sering menjadi genre lagu yang dipilih untuk membuat lagu. Seiring berkembangnya musik-musik yang ada, kini telah hadir berbagai macam penyanyi/musisi di dunia ini.

Mulai dari _solo singer_, _band_, maupun _boyband_ dan _girlband_. Di jaman modern ini, para remaja maupun orang tua kini tertarik oleh _boyband_ dan _girlband_. Anggota _boyband-girlband_ memang dapat menarik perhatian orang-orang di luar sana. Wajah mereka yang tampan dan cantik juga memiliki talenta yang dapat diacungi dua jempol, membuat mereka dapat dengan cepat menembus pasar musik di dunia. Jepang dan Korea Selatan merupakan 2 Negara yang berasal dari Asia Timur dengan jumlah _boyband-girlband_ terbanyak. Dari segi musik, mereka memiliki perbedaan yang mencolok. Dan talenta mereka tak dapat diragukan lagi.

.

.

.

"_Kamsahamnida_! _Saranghaeyo_!" kelima gadis tersebut membungkuk bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Kemudian mereka kembali menegakkan badan mereka lalu melambaikan tangan mereka ke arah para penonton yang heboh meneriaki nama dari kelima gadis tersebut. Mereka berjalan beriringan meninggalkan panggung tadi, sambil terus melambaikan tangan ke arah penonton dan memberikan _fly kiss_.

Para penonton menambah volume teriakan mereka, tak rela jika idola mereka pergi dari panggung megah tadi. Dilihat dari kondisi yang ada, kemungkinan jumlah penonton tadi sekitar 7 sampai 8 ribu orang. Kebanyakan penonton di sana membawa _lightstick_ berwarna putih menyala. Tak sedikit juga yang membawa_ banner_ dan memakai baju berwarna putih bertuliskan 'FLOWER'. Di atas panggung dapat dilihat dengan jelas tulisan yang bertuliskan _**'FLOWER First World Tour "FLOWtime"'**_.

FLOWER, merupakan girlband Korea Selatan di bawah naungan Senju Entertaiment. Anggotanya terdiri dari 5 orang gadis remaja yang cantik dan juga polos. _Fans_-nya disebut dengan FLOvers yang berarti FLOWER Lovers. Kebanyakan dari anggotanya merupakan _blasteran_ Korea-Jepang. Kelima anggotanya fasih berbahasa Jepang maupun Inggris. Masa _trainee_ mereka cukup lama yaitu sekitar 3 tahun. Dari segi talenta, mereka pantas menjadi idola. Kecantikan mereka terlihat natural dan bersinar, tak heran mereka memiliki banyak _fans_ di seluruh dunia.

Berikut ini merupakan biodata singkat dari para anggota FLOWER :

**Real Name : Park Min Mi  
Stage Name : Tenten  
Birthdate : 9****th**** March 1993  
Position : Leader, Main Vocal, Main Dancer  
Nickname : TentyFive, Kungfu Panda  
Appearance : Brown Hair, DarkBrown Eyes**

**.**

**Real Name : Shin Min Young  
Stage Name : Temari  
Birthdate : 23****rd**** August 1993  
Position : Sub-Leader, Main Rapper, Main Dancer  
Nickname : TemariKemari, FourBraid  
Appearance : Blonde Hair, Green Eyes**

**.**

**Real Name : Jung Min Ri  
Stage Name : Hinata Hyuuga  
Birthdate : 27****th**** December 1993  
Position : Main Vocal, Main Dancer  
Nickname : Soft Girl, HinataDeCoco  
Appearance : Purple Hair, Lavender Eyes**

**.**

**Real Name : Lee Hee Yeon  
Stage Name : Ino Yamanaka  
Birthdate : 23****rd**** September 1994  
Position : Lead Dancer, Vocal, Rapper  
Nickname : Pig, Ino-buta  
Appearance : Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes**

**.  
Real Name : Park Hyun Chan  
Stage Name : Sakura Haruno  
Birthdate : 28****th**** March 1995  
Position : Maknae, Main Dancer, Lead Vocal  
Nickname : Forehead, Saki  
Appearance : Soft Pink Hair, Large Green Eyes**

.

.

"_Ne_, setelah ini kalian akan segera menuju ke Jepang, beristiratlah yang cukup. Oh ya, jangan lupa habiskan makanan yang ada di ruang makan. Kalian harus tetap sehat." Diiringi dengan kalimat yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang itu, manager dari FLOWER pergi meninggalkan member-membernya yang sibuk masing-masing. Entah itu bermain dengan ponsel maupun membaca buku dan sebagainya.

"Hey, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Ayo cepat ke ruang makan, setelah itu kita harus tidur." Selaku member tertua dan _leader_ dari FLOWER, sudah sepantasnya Tenten mengingatkan masalah ini kepada member lain. Mereka menuju ruang makan yang dihiasi cat _cream_ tersebut, kemudian duduk di meja makan yang terbilang lumayan besar untuk 5 orang seperti mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka melahap makanan mereka dengan tenang, tidak ada yang berbicara sampai makanan telah habis.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah kamar mereka masing-masing. Mengingat mereka akan menuju Jepang setelah ini, jadi mereka harus membutuhkan tenaga ekstra untuk _job_ selanjutnya. Menjadi bintang _pop_ memang melelahkan, pikir mereka.

.

.

.

"Besok! Aku tidak mau tahu, kalian harus berada di sini sebelum jam 8 pagi. Kau, Sasuke, kau harus bertanggung jawab akan anggota grupmu yang urakan itu!" pria berambut sepunggung itu sedari tadi membentak-bentak kelima pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Tangannya tidak berhenti-berhentinya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah pemuda dengan rambut biru dongker yang memakai jas hitam, sedangkan pemuda lainnya memandang bosan ke arah pria tua berambut panjang itu.

"Hn," gumaman itu meluncur dengan kejamnya dari mulut pemuda berambut biru dongker itu untuk pria tua yang membentaknya _–atau bisa dibilang menasehatinya-_dengan panjang lebar tanpa jeda. Geraman kesal terdengar dari pria tua itu, ia menggebrak meja dengan raut wajah kesal. Jika ini merupakan anime, maka sudah dipastikan mata pria tua itu sedang berapi-api karena terlau kesal.

Menarik nafas sebentar, pria tua itu berkata,"baiklah, aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang kalian lakukan nanti, tapi aku harap kalian harus berada di sini sebelum jam 8 besok pagi." Terus terang, ia lelah menghadapi kelima anggota _boyband_ yang urakan itu. Entah darimana kelima anak setan itu_-begitulah julukan pria tua itu untuk mereka-_mendapat julukan _the coolest boys _untuk grupnya. Dunia pasti sudah gila, pikir si pria tua. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan kelima pemuda itu.

"Heh, dasar pria tua sinting! Kau pikir kami ini robot!? _Tch_." Umpatan kesal meluncur dari bibir pemuda berambut _blonde_ yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil melepaskan _earphone_-nya. Matanya berkilat kesal seakan ingin menghancurkan setiap objek yang ada di depan matanya.

"Hahh, itu tidak ada gunanya. Kita sudah terlanjur mengikat kontrak dengannya." Pemuda berambut nanas itu kembali memejamkan mata setelah sempat membukanya sebentar. Pemuda yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, kecuali pemuda biru dongker tadi. Wajah pemuda itu tetap datar, matanya _focus_ menatap jendela ruangan yang terbuka, membiarkan angin malam membelai wajahnya yang tampan.

"Apapun yang terjadi, besok kita harus datang ke sini."

"Terserah kau saja, lagipula ini demi SKY."

Yep, mereka merupakan member dari _boyband_ paling digemari di Jepang dan hampir seluruh benua di dunia, SKY. Mereka beranggotakan 5 pemuda tampan dan juga berbakat. _Well_, hampir seluruh _fans_ mereka adalah perempuan, tak peduli itu tua ataupun muda.

Baiklah, ini sedikit ulasan tentang biodata mereka :

**Real Name : Uchiha Sasuke  
Stage Name : Sasuke  
Birthdate : 23****rd**** July 1992  
Position : Leader, Main Rapper, Main Dancer  
Nickname : ChickenButt  
Appearance : Onyx Eyes, Raven Hair**

**.**

**Real Name : Hyuuga Neji  
Stage Name : Neji  
Birthdate : 3****rd**** July 1993  
Position : Vocalist, Main Dancer  
Nickname : -  
Appearance : Long Brown Hair, Lavender Eyes**

**.**

**Real Name : Nara Shikamaru  
Stage Name : Shikamaru  
Birthdate : 22****nd**** September 1993  
Position : Main Dancer, Lead Dancer  
Nickname : Shika  
Appearance : Tailed-Brown Hair, **

**.**

**Real Name : Uzumaki Naruto  
Stage Name : Naruto  
Birthdate : 10****th**** October 1993  
Position : Main Vocal, Rapper  
Nickname : Naruttebayo  
Appearance : Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes**

**.**

**Real Name : Shimura Sai  
Stage Name : Sai  
Birthdate : 25****th**** November 1993  
Position : Main Vocal, Lead Rapper  
Nickname : -  
Appearance : Black Hair, Black Eyes**

**.**

"Heh, Sasuke, kau sudah dengar alasan mengapa kita harus berada di sini besok pagi?" Sasuke menoleh sekilah ke arah Sai yang bertanya padanya. Entahlah, nada bicara Sai sepertinya bukan menerangkan pertanyaan, melainkan kepastian. Sasuke menggeleng sekilas, lalu kembali ia alihkan matanya menuju jendela ruangan ini.

Sai berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "kudengar, kita akan mengadakan kerjasama dengan salah satu agensi terkenal di Korea." Anggota lain yang tadi tidak tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mereka kemudian menoleh. Ada rasa keingintahuan besar dalam diri mereka ketika tahu bahwa mereka akan bekerjasama dengan salah satu agensi terkenal.

"_Hontou ni_!? _Daredesuka_?" Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya. Diterjangnya tubuh Sai yang sedang berdiri di dekat Sasuke, menyebabkan Sai terjungkal ke belakang dan menimpa tubuh Sasuke. Member lain yang menyaksikannya hanya terkekeh kecil melihatnya.

"Singkirkan tubuhmu, Sai." Datar namun sarat akan arti. Aura di sekitar ruangan tarasa berbeda sekarang. Seperti _film-film horror_ yang ditayangkan di televisi, namun ini jauh lebih mencekam dan menyeramkam. Begitulah asumsi member lain, kecuali Sasuke. Tentunya.

"Hehe, _gomen ne_." Sai memperlihatkan senyuman _khas_-nya yang aneh menurut Sasuke. Segera Sai membangkitkan tubuhnya dan membantu Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya. Perlahan namun pasti, aura menyeramkan itu menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hehe, aku juga minta maaf, _Teme_. Sungguh, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya." Cengiran dan tanda _peace_ sudah cukup bagi Naruto untuk meminta maaf pada Sasuke. Namun, berbeda dengan Sasuke, ia memberikan tatapan mematikan untuk Naruto yang masih memamerkan cengiran bodoh namun seksi_-menurut fansnya-_untuk Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas bosan, kemudian tak disangka, Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya sebagai isyarat bahwa ia memaafkan Naruto. Member lain hanya dapat tertawa karenanya. Kembali, Sasuke memperhatikan jendela ruangan yang menampilkan dunia luar yang ramai. Lampu gedung yang menyala, lalu lalang kendaraan dan lain-lain. Matanya menerawang jauh ke langit.

.

.

.

.

Kicauan burung kini menghiasi pagi yang cerah di Tokyo, ibukota dari Negara Jepang. Aktifitas dari seluruh manusia di Tokyo berjalan seperti biasa karena hari ini merupakan hari yang sibuk di Tokyo. Angin bertiup kencang, meskipun cuaca cerah, itu membuat pohon-pohon lebat yang tumbuh di sekitar jalan bergoyang-goyang pelan. Tak ayal itu membuat beberapa daun berjatuhan, walaupun hari ini bukan merupakan musim gugur.

Seperti biasa, member dari SKY, yaitu Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Naruto mendatangi gedung agensi mereka. Mereka datang lebih pagi karena suruhan dari pria berambut panjang bernama Orochimaru. Walaupun mereka sempat menolak, namun apa boleh buat, mereka tetap menuruti kata-kata si kakek tua itu. Mereka dipandu oleh dua orang _bodyguard_ berbaju hitam. Yah, alasannya karena di depan gedung ramai akan _fans-fans_ wanita SKY yang ganas. Jika ada kesempatan, para _fans_ tidak akan segan-segan untuk mencubit, mencium, memegang, atau bahkan meremas pipi salah satu dari member SKY yang dapat mereka jangkau. Dan hal itu sukses membuat member SKY bergidik ngeri setiap mengingatnya. Terutama Naruto yang sering menjadi sasaran empuk oleh para _fans_ karena sifatnya yang kelewat ramah.

Kedua _bodyguard_ itu sukses membawa semua member SKY masuk ke dalam dengan selamat, tanpa _lipstick_ di sekujur tubuh mereka. Mereka menuju ruang Orochimaru yang terletak cukup jauh dan dalam. Perjalanan dihiasi keheningan, masing-masing member SKY tidak ada yang membuka mulut, para _bodyguard_ pun hanya memandu mereka tanpa berbicara, kecuali itu merupakan hal penting.

Bunyi decitan pintu menggema di koridor lantai dua ketika Sasuke membukanya. Ia diikuti keempat member lain memasuki ruangan Orochimaru. Tampak pria tua itu duduk membelakangi mereka sambil menyesap kopinya dan menumpuk kaki kanannya di atas kaki kirinya.

Pria tua itu kembali menyesap kopinya, "Duduklah, ada beberapa hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian. Dan seperti yang kalian tahu, aku tidak menerima penolakan untuk hari ini." Ia berkata tanpa membalikkan letak kursinya. Sasuke dan member lain kemudian berlaih menuju sofa yang terletak di ruangan dan mengmabil tempat masing-masing.

Orochimaru kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekati mereka, "Dengar, hari ini aku kedatangan tamu, dan ka-"

"Lalu apa hubungan de-" ketika Naruto mulai membuka suara, dengan cepat Orochimaru melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat tertunda karena terinterupsi oleh Naruto.

"-kalian kutugaskan untuk menjemput mereka di bandara, hari ini."

"_NANI_!?"

.

.

.

_You bring happiness to my life_

_Make me feel complete_

_Like an angel, you brighten my day_

_I just tell you one time, that I love you_

_Now, tomorrow, and always_

.

**Tsuzuku**

.

Aaa… _Yosh_! Hana _back to readers again_ /salam satu satu/

Apa kabar _minna_?

Kali ini Hana _publish new fanfiction_ dengan _pairing _utama SasuSaku

_Gomen ne_, padahal Hana masih belum menyelesaikan _fic_ yang lainnya /bakar/

.

_**Mind to Read and Review, please?**_


End file.
